


Being dragged away.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Officer Morningstar [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe is dragged away from work.





	Being dragged away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts).



Lucifer sat in a rocking chair looking down at his beautiful baby girl as he sang her a lullaby. He quietly chuckled when he finished the song and saw she was still wide awake looking back at him. "Lucy you should close your little eyes my little antichrist." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her forehead. He sat back and gave her one of his wicked smirks as he listens to her babble to him. "So you want to hear about your mommy and my wedding is that what you want sweetheart?" He chuckled when he got a raspberry from her. "Alright, Lucy well you were there too but you weren't even born yet." He watched her watching him as he spoke about the wedding. "Well, it was a rather lovely event. Your mother looked stunning in a floor-length red dress with a black belt with a silver clasp. She also wore a red veil as well too just so it matched. She wore a pair of Louboutin in black with there trademark red bottom's. She carried black roses down towards me. While the gift your grandfather had sent her to lay stunning around her neck." He ran a finger gently down his daughter's nose before he spoke again. "Your daddy stood there handsome as ever wearing a white tuxedo jacket with a black shirt and pants under it. And a single red rose pinned to my jacket like all grooms wear." He smirked softly. 

"On your mother's side of the family, your big sister was the bridesmaid along with Maze and Linda. Those three much to Maze's displeasure was wearing matching black dresses with a red belt around there middles." He said simply as he thought back to it until his daughter wiggled a bit and he went back to the story. "A lot of people we both work withstood on her side since all your uncle's and aunt came to be either part of my groom's men or to sit and watch. While your grandfather shined from above on us." He said grinning over that thought. "Your uncle Amenadiel and your uncle Gabriel where my groom's men. Though much to Gabriel's displeasure Amenadiel was my best man." He chuckled softly. "We said our vows inside a church." He chuckled softly. "And no it didn't burn down either Lucy. But as we left I swear to this day I heard your grandfather whisper in my ear he is happy for me." He smiled when he found Lucy was fast asleep as he gently picked her up and placed her gently in her crib. He quietly left the room sighing happily as he went.

Dan stood there waiting for him. "Nothing better than putting your baby girl to sleep is there?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Yes and no. But Lucy was named after her daddy." He said simply before he looked at Dan. "Thanks for wanting to babysit. I never thought you would agree when Trixie started in on the matter."

Dan sighed softly. "When your ex-wife marries the devil himself. You should really let the big sister spend time with the little sister. Though I did try and explain to Trixie that Lucy isn't going to be doing much until she is older. But she wouldn't listen to me on the subject so here we are."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Trixie likes what she likes like me when she first met me. Oh before I forget. Lucy could be coming into her powers soon we aren't too sure when. She is the first baby in the family and we haven't told Trixie yet the truth about me. I agreed with Chloe she's still too young to know more so after Lucy was born."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "Understood. I will keep an eye out."

Lucifer patted him on his arm. "Thanks, man." He walked over to Trixie and smiled. "Are you ready to be on baby watch?"

Trixie nodded her happily. "Yeah, she is very cute too."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "True she is that." He kissed her on her forehead before he left the loft then.

Chloe rolled her neck slightly as she finished up her paperwork. Her husband had left three hours ago to spend some time with there daughter before getting her to sleep and with the babysitters aka her ex-husband and her oldest daughter. She quietly thought what a baby boy version of her and Lucifer would look like. She smirked softly at the image as she reached up and touched her necklace and smiled as she looked up skyward and smiled. She turned her head suddenly when she heard chuckles and laughter as she saw her husband walk in dressed as Officer Morningstar once again. "LUCIFER!" Shocked to see him there dressed like that.

Lucifer stalked towards his wife with a wicked grin on his face as he walked right up to her desk and looked at her. "Its Officer Morningstar to you miss and your under arrest."

Chloe put her pen down and looked at him leaning slightly back in her chair. "What did I do wrong, officer?"

Lucifer leaned down with his hand on a pair of handcuffs then smirking at her. "Along over do punishment, Mrs. Morningstar."

Chloe heard the snickering around them as she looked at him. "Ah really is this before or after I had the baby Officer?"

"Both. Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to show these boys how they should handle troublesome wives." He said grinning at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she stood up with her purse as she held her hands out before her.

Lucifer reached over and took her purse off her shoulder and put it on the desk before he handcuffed her and grabbed her purse. He started to walk her out as he looked back at the others snickering. "Sometimes you just have to handcuff your wife." He chuckled as he walked his wife outside to his car and helped her get in. He got in the driver side and started to drive off then down the road.

Chloe sat quietly watching him as they drove down the road. "Where are we going, Officer?"

"You will see." He said simply as he kept on driving.

After a while, Chloe fell asleep against him.

When Lucifer parked the car he scooped his wife up and carried her into the house. He walked her into the bedroom as she kept on sleeping even as he laid her down on the bed. He uncuffed her hands and quietly but quickly stripped her of her clothes before he cuffed her to the bed and blindfolded her. He smiled as he stared at her for a moment before he grabbed the vibrator and gently slid it into her wet pussy before he quietly left the room with the remote.

It wasn't that long until Chloe woke up with the feeling of something inside her and the fact she couldn't move her hands. "Lucifer?" She called out a little worried as she couldn't see anything either.

Lucifer turned the remote on low then.

Chloe let out a squeak before she tried to shift away from the feeling. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned it up a little higher.

Chloe bit bad a moan as she felt it start to speed up. "No more games Lucifer where are you?"

Lucifer turned it up again a little higher. But this time as he heard her moan for him he stood in the doorway watching her. "I'm trying to punish you, Mrs. Morningstar."

Chloe tried to look at him before she grumbled at him. "Really this game is started to get old now Lucifer."

Lucifer turned it up again and smirked as it was now at medium speed. "What the officer pit or something else?" He walked over and sat down beside her and rubbed her left breast than before his hand lightly traveled down her front and stopped for a moment before it came on going to her pussy to rub her nub.

Chloe moaned "No all the teasing. I just got cleared two weeks ago and you still haven't fucked me Lucifer." She said sternly. "I'm not going to break if you pound away in me until the cows come home."

"Until I cum or until you are once again pregnant?" He asked simply as he wondered about the whole thing.

"Both or either I don't care." She said sternly.

Lucifer reached out and removed the blindfold as he pushed the button up another notice. "I am going to pound you my sweet wife but the outcomes that come after it. Well, that's up to you and your body." He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips before he bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it happily.

Chloe bucked and groaned as Lucifer turned it up again. "Please, Officer I need your baton in me."

Lucifer turned it up to the max and grinned at her. "I will give you what you are carving my sweet."

Chloe threw her head back and screamed as she cam for him.

Lucifer turned it off and slowly slid it out of her pussy then.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer undid her handcuff's and placed them to the side before he crawls into bed beside her. "Maybe I should leave you like this like someone did it to me before."

Chloe turned her head and glared at him sternly. "If you don't start fucking me I will roll you over, strip you bare and use your cock as a sex toy."

Lucifer gave her his slow grin then. "Naughty girl." He bent his head and kissed her softly. "But you need your rest more then I need to screw your brains out."

Chloe pouted cutely. "Fuck me so I can sleep." She said spreading her legs open and goes to reach for his cock. "I need it." She said simply. "Badly."

Lucifer got up and stripped before he came back and slide himself into her. He started to fuck her over and over again.

Chloe groaned loudly as she tried trusting her hips back onto him. "More."

Lucifer speeds up as he is pretty much slamming her into the bed over and over again. He bends his head and bites her bottom lip before he sucks on it.

Chloe throws her head back and cums for him.

Lucifer pounds into her before she cums a second time and they both groan loudly as they become one again. After a while, Lucifer pulls out of her and lays down beside her holding her close to him. "So do you like our new bedroom?"

Chloe blinked as she looked around her with a yawn. "What I see is cute and did you buy this?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "It has a nice big yard for our spawn's to play in."

Chloe lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I'm sure I will love the rest of it."

Lucifer whispered in her ear. "I put a soundproof adult room in your basement." He said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep then.

Chloe turned her head sharply to glare at him. "Pervert." She muttered before she closed her eyes and went to sleep in her husband's arm in their new home she will look at when she wakes. For now, she slips and dreams of the centuries she will have with him.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series on Officer Morningstar. Stay tuned to what I start next or Lucifer fic. You never know with me.


End file.
